


【好兆头衍生：饕餮×饥荒】飨宴①

by Herzblatt_FP



Series: 【好兆头衍生：饕餮×饥荒】飨宴 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 山海经
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 天启四骑士的饥荒该如何面对贪食的古老中国凶兽呢？





	【好兆头衍生：饕餮×饥荒】飨宴①

【好兆头衍生：饕餮×饥荒】飨宴①

末日之后，塞布尔先生收到了一个国际速递送来的包裹。

塞布尔的手指微微颤抖着，刚刚让他签收的小个子速递员让他有种不妙的感觉。

上帝啊，希望别再是一个破天平了。塞布尔从抽屉中抽出一只裁纸刀，一脸凝重的拆开快递，他实在不愿回忆上次天启是如何失败的，那些该死的小孩子……

“嘶……”裁纸刀锋利的刃划破了塞布尔的手，塞布尔暗骂了一声，也不在乎自己的血会蹭到哪里去，一把扯开了快递箱。

箱子里面静静的立着一只小小的青铜鼎。

塞布尔有些意外，他捧起这只看起来哪里都透着古怪的青铜鼎，鼎腹饰有繁复古老的纹路，像是一张怒目横口的怪脸，精巧的鼎盖上立了一只羊身人面、虎齿人爪的异兽。

塞布尔伸出手指摸了摸那只小兽紧闭的眼和口，用一只沾了血的手指。

塞布尔听到了一声人类婴儿的啼鸣。

——————————————————————————

上帝可能在某种程度上很偏爱中国人……好吧，但是天启四骑士无疑是公正的，他们对待哪里都是一样，战争、饥荒、瘟疫和死亡，如果从这个角度想，他们可比上帝有求必应多了，而且从不厚此薄彼，甚至一个骑士来了，其他骑士还会像赠品一样纷至沓来……当然是那种不太令人愉快的赠品。

在饥荒行走于大地的漫长岁月中，他也不是一直叫塞布尔，唯一不变的可能就是他黑色的皮肤，俊朗的五官和一身不论何时何地都优雅合身的黑色装束。

他来到古老的中国时也一样，虽然这里的人会惊异于他黑色的皮肤……可谁知道呢，那个时候的中国几乎都在经历朝代更替，天灾人祸使得百姓流离失所、饥饿不堪，根本无暇顾及这个远道而来的异乡人。于是饥荒在中国的大地上自由自在的行走着，然后心满意足的离开。

“有够忙的啦！”饥荒总是和战争一块出现，红发的战争热情的拍了拍饥荒的肩膀，“人多就是不一样，是吧？”

饥荒微笑着点点头，眼睛亮亮的。

“不过，我这次遇见了很有趣的事。”战争说，“这回造反的那位…可供奉了什么不得了的东西。”

公元357年，苻坚即位。

斩杀佞臣，修整官职，褒举廉义，与民休息。苻坚命山林河湖解除禁令，三万僮仆兴建水利，减租税，缩开支。饥荒觉着应该没自己什么事了，但他始终很好奇战争说过的话……

这个前秦君主究竟供奉了什么东西？

————————————————————————————

塞布尔刚刚晕过去了。

他刚刚好像梦到了什么，梦到了一千多年前的什么事……塞布尔眨眨眼，他看到了自己办公室的天花板。

他站了起来，整理了一下自己黑色的定制西装……或许他今天应该早点下班，然后去格林威治镇那个专注于给富人吃空气的高档餐馆享受一番。塞布尔走到办公桌前，准备给秘书打个电话。

然而他不能。

因为他的椅子上坐了一个人，一个与这个简约现代的办公室格格不入的人。

如瀑的黑发垂落在腿边，血红的瞳子贪婪的眯着，那人穿着饰有黑金纹路的青铜色唐装，而塞布尔也终于想起那青铜器上的鼎纹和异兽是什么了。

塞布尔苦笑着。

“好久不见了，饕餮。”


End file.
